1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device including a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image. Recently, a display device including an organic light emitting element (an organic light emitting diode (OLED)) has been spotlighted.
Since the organic light emitting element has a self-light emitting characteristic and does not need an additional light source unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the thickness and weight of the entire display device may be reduced. In addition, the organic light emitting element has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In general, the display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a polarizing plate positioned on the display panel to polarize light to suppress reflection of external light by the display panel, to improve the visibility of the entire display device, and to minimize the loss of light emitted from the light emitting element to the outside.
On the other hand, as the design of the display device is improved, a display device without a bezel for accommodating the frame of the display panel or with a very small bezel is developed. At this time, a film that does not transmit light is attached or printed to a non-display area on which an image is not displayed in the display device to prevent circuit wires from being visible and to improve visual effects.
However, such a display device has a problem in that a light leakage phenomenon is generated on the side surface of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.